¿La Victoria?
by 39medalla
Summary: En esta historia veremos a Twilight reaccionar por la forma en que Rainbow gano la carrera, asiendo trampa lo que lleva a Twilight a castigarla, advierto que en este capítulo habrá BDSM.


_**La Magia del Sexo.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes y serie de My Little pony no es mío, es de Lauren Faust.**_

**Aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de mi serie esta vez Twilight x Rainbow Dash, aquí veremos a Twilight reaccionar por la forma en Rainbow gano la carrera, asiendo trampa lo que lleva a Twilight a castigarla, advierto que en este capítulo habrá BDSM.**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Capítulo 3: **__**¿**__**La Victoria?**_

Twilight no creía lo que vio, después de tanto tiempo siendo amigas, no lo creía, usando viejos trucos sucios, pudo ganar. Sabiendo bien que los mejores competidores irán a esa carrera, Rainbow se preparó, entreno sin descanso, y preparo su estrategia para la victoria.

Pero al ver a los ponis en aquella pista de carrera la puso nerviosa, tan nerviosa que pensó lo impensable, hacer trampa... Fue fácil, la tienda de bromas de canterlot le suministro de todo, polvo de cansancio, sueño en lata, eno de escalofrió y para el actual campeón un poco de yedra bromista, en su ensalada serviría para detenerlo, pero en ese momento fue descubierta por Spike.

-Rainbow que estás haciendo?- le pregunto el dragón bebe, viendo como agrega algo a la ensalada, -Solo son es un... eh?...- Pero antes de que pudiera formular una mentira Le dijo Rainbow mientras salía a toda velocidad, pero en ese momento llamaron a todos los competidores para la carrera.

-Lo siento Spike pero tengo que irme- dijo la pegaso volando a toda velocidad, de lo que no se dio cuenta es el recibo que dejo caer, con todas las cosas que había comprado.

Spike tomo el recibo y después de leerlo, salió corriendo asía donde estaba Twilight, en el palco con todas las chicas, -!Twilight, Twilight tienes que ver esto¡- grito el dragón asustando a todos en el escenario.

-Spike ya te he dicho que no hagas ese tipo de cosas, que es lo que quieres mostrarme?- le pregunto Twilight visiblemente molesta, hiso levitar el recibo y se sorprendió al ver todas las cosas, -Spike de quien es esto?- le pregunto Twilight, -De Rainbow Dash, la encontré poniendo algo en la comida, y se puso muy nerviosa pero en eso la llamaron para la carrera...- y el dragón no pudo terminar debido halos sucesos que comenzó a narrar el locutor.

-O no parece que algunos pegasos se han enfermado repentina mente-, Twilight al salir al ver la carrera noto que muchos de los competidores padecían mas bromas que malestares, muy pocos pudieron avanzar, en primer lugar el actual campeón Thunder y en segundo Rainbow Dash.

La carrera iba bien hasta que de repente Thunder comenzó a actuar de forma rara, y chocó contra un muro de nube, lo que convirtió a Rainbow Dash en la nueva campeona.

_**Casa de Pinkie.**_

Era obvio que Pinkie iba hacer una fiesta sin importar si ganaba o perdía, nadie sospechaba que Rainbow había hecho trampa, además de Twilight y Spike, y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas después de visitar la tienda de bromas.

-Ja, ja, ja vieron lo increíble que estuve en la carrera, fue pan comido- dijo Rainbow limpiando su trofeo con la cola, -Si ja, ja, ja tienes razón, fue increíble que varios participantes se enfermaran y que el ganador actual tuviera ese accidente- Dijo Twilight sonriendo de lado, a lo cual Rainbow comenzó a temblar.

-Si... ja, ja, ja creo que fue suerte-, respondió la pegaso. La fiesta continuo sin más problemas, pero las sospechas de Twilight solo habían incrementado con la fiesta, y entre risas y preguntas, tramo un plan para hacerla confesar.

Trago y trago de ponche llevaron a Rainbow a estar tan borracha, fase uno del plan completada, al ver la borrachera que tenía Twilight se ofreció a dejarla pasar la noche en su casa, fase dos completada.

Y ahora que comienza la fase 3: "Castigar a Rainbow Dash".

Rainbow comenzó a despertar por un ligero cosquilleo en su casco, no le gustaba que nadie ni nada se los tocaran, cuando intento mover sus brazos no pudo, lo cual la asusto, y se asustó más al no poder ver nada.

-¡Que pasa, quien esta allí, ayúdenme!- grito la pobre pegaso, asustada, comenzó a patalear y brincar hasta que sintió algo tibio al comienzo, pero después comenzó a quemarla. -Ah! ¡Detente por favor!- suplico la pegaso azul cian, antes de comenzar a llorar.

-¡Twilight ya basta!- grito la voz de Spike, -¡Spike ya arruinaste la atmosfera de miedo y misterio!- le reclamo Twilight mientras le quitaba la venda a Rainbow de los ojos.

Rainbow la miro impactada, ahí estaba Twilight con un corsé negro, y su cabello recogido en una gran trenza, con guantes de late negro. Después fue que se percató del atuendo que llevaba, un corsé rojo, y guantes rojos, -¡Twilight que estás haciendo!- le grito Rainbow, y como respuesta solo recibió más de aquello que le había estado quemando los cascos, era cera de vela caliente.

-En este momento, soy tu ama entendido-, le dijo Twilight amenazando, con dejar caer más cera caliente, -Que!?- grito Rainbow mientras en ese momento Twilight dejaba caer más cera sobre sus cascos.

Justo en ese preciso momento, Spike corrió para quitarle la vela de sus casco, -¡Spike cuantas veces debo decirte, que cuando soy la Ama no me interrumpas!- le grito Twilight a Spike, -Te estas sobre pasando y acordamos de no sobrepasarnos- dijo el dragón bebe, y cuando Rainbow se volteo para agradecerle lo vio vestido con un traje de sirvienta, -Yo no participo, de estos juegos de Twilight, solo estoy aquí para evitar que se sobre pase como lo hace ahora-, dijo el dragón tomando los objetos que estaban debajo de la cama, -Yo me voy, de aquí pero antes de irme me voy a llevar todo esto, para que no la tortures- dijo Spike, sacando un costal llenos de varios aparatos de sexuales de tortura.

-¡Oye no planeas ayudarme!- , grito Rainbow asustándose al ver como él bebe dragón abandonaba la habitación, -Lo siento Rainbow, vendré en unas horas a desatarte- dijo Spike mientras cerraba la puerta.

Twilight voltio a ver a Rainbow lo que provoco que esta comenzara a llorar y a desesperarse, -Tal vez Rainbow te preguntas porque estoy haciendo esto-, dijo mientras echaba un generoso chorro de aceite, a la intimidad de Rainbow, -Porque a las ponis tramposas se les castiga, y muy severamente-, Fue en ese preciso momento que Rainbow comenzó a gritar y asustarse en verdad, cuando vio a Twilight frotando aceite en su enorme y robusto... pene?

-No Twilight, espera... lo siento, en verdad, prometo confesar lo que hice, prometo decir la verdad... pero no lo !Ahhhh¡-.

En ese momento Twilight se introdujo lo más fuerte y profundo que pudo en ella.

Fue un grito ensordecedor que salió de la boca de Rainbow al sentir a Twilight introduciéndose dentro de ella, hasta el día de hoy Twilight no sabe si el grito fue de placer o dolor.

Rainbow dejo de gritar para gemir, mientras la embestidas continuaron, -Twilight no te vayas a correr dentro, por favor-, le suplico Rainbow entre gemidos y embestidas, -Lo siento Rainbow pero yo soy que toma las decisiones-, y con una última estocada, libero toda su carga dentro de ella.

_**Unos minutos después**__**.**_

Twilight termino de limpiar a Rainbow que estaba descansando debajo de las sabanas, Twilight se recostó a su lado y mientras tocaba su mejilla le pregunto -Que aprendimos?- Rainbow abrió los ojos y la miro, -Hacer trampa implica un gran castigo-, le dijo bajando la mirada, -Y qué más?-, le pregunto Twilight, -Mañana devolveré el trofeo y confesare lo que hice-, dijo Rainbow bajando la mirada, -Muy bien, duerme una hora, cuando te despierte continuaremos con tu castigo- le dijo Twilight acomodándose a su lado, -¡Pero porque?!- le pregunto Rainbow sobresaltada, -Por qué yo lo digo- le respondió Twilight.

Rainbow solo se recostó he intento dormirse, desconociendo que tipo de cosas le haría Twilight al despertar.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Bueno aquí está el tercer capítulo y voy por el cuarto, agradezco los comentarios y a todo aquel que se tome el tiempo de leer, en verdad gracias.**_


End file.
